familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1782
Year 1782 (MDCCLXXXII) was a common year starting on Tuesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Saturday of the 11-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1782 : Gnadenhutten massacre.]] January - June * January 7 - The first American commercial bank opens (Bank of North America). * January 15 - Superintendent of Finance Robert Morris goes before the U.S. Congress to recommend establishment of a national mint and decimal coinage. * February 5 **Spanish defeat British forces and capture Minorca. **February 5 - In Ohio, the Gnadenhutten massacre of Native Americans takes place in which 29 men, 27 women, and 34 children were killed by white militiamen in retaliation for raids carried out by another Native American group. * March 27 - Charles Watson-Wentworth becomes Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. * April 6 - Rama I succeeded King Taksin of Thailand who was overthrown in an coup d'etat. * April 12 - Battle of the Saintes: A British fleet under Admiral Sir George Rodney defeats a French fleet under the Comte de Grasse in the West Indies. : Battle of the Saintes.]] * June 18 - In Switzerland, Anna Göldi is sentenced to death for witchcraft - the last legal witchcraft sentence. * June 20 - The bald eagle was chosen as the emblem of the United States of America. July - December *July - Joseph II, receives a visit from Pope Pius VI. * July 1 - American privateers attack Lunenburg, Nova Scotia. * August 7 - George Washington orders the creation of the Badge of Military Merit or the Order of the Purple Heart to honor soldiers' merit in battle. Reinstated later by Franklin D. Roosevelt and renamed to the more poetic "Purple Heart" to honor soldiers wounded in action. patent renewed to 1800.]] * November 30 - American Revolutionary War: In Paris, representatives from the United States and the Kingdom of Great Britain sign preliminary peace articles (later formalized in the Treaty of Paris). Undated *London creates Foot Patrol for public security. * In the summer of 1782 the Dutch banker Nicolaas van Staphorst led discussions with John Adams over a loan to the United States of five million guilder, at that time a considerable sum. *British parliament extends James Watt's patent for the steam engine to the year 1800. * The North Carolina General Assembly incorporates Washington, North Carolina. *In China, the Siku Quanshu is completed, the largest literary compilation in China's history (surpassing the Yongle Encyclopedia of the 15th century). The books were bound in 36,381 volumes (册) with more than 79,000 chapters (卷), comprising about 2.3 million pages, and approximately 800 million Chinese characters. Births * January 5 - Robert Morrison, Scottish Protestant missionary to China (d. 1834) * January 18 - Daniel Webster, American statesman (d. 1852) * March 4 - Johann Rudolf Wyss, Swiss writer (d. 1830) * March 18 - John Calhoun, Vice President of the United States (d. 1850) * July 3 - Pierre Berthier, French geologist (d. 1861) * July 26 - John Field, Irish composer (d. 1837) * October 27 - Nicolò Paganini, Italian violinist and composer (d. 1840) *November 1 - Frederick John Robinson, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1859) * December 5 - Martin Van Buren, 8th President of the United States (d. 1862) *''date unknown'' **Charlotte Dacre, English author (d. 1842) **William Miller, American preacher (d. 1849) : See also 1782 births. Deaths *January 2 - Johann Christian Bach, German composer (b. 1735) *January 4 - Ange-Jacques Gabriel, French architect (b. 1698) *February 9 - Joseph Aloysius Assemani, Syrian orientalist (b. 1710) *February 11 - Friedrich Christoph Oetinger, German theologian (b. 1702) *March 12 - Daniel Bernoulli, Dutch-born mathematical physicist (b. 1700) *April 13 - Metastasio, Italian poet and librettist (b. 1698) *April 28 - William Talbot, English politician (b. 1710) *May 15 - Marquis of Pombal, Portuguese prime minister (b. 1699) *May 16 - Daniel Solander, Swedish botanist (b. 1736) *May 20 - William Emerson, English mathematician (b. 1701) *May - Richard Wilson, Welsh painter (b. 1714) *July 1 - Charles Watson-Wentworth, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1730) *July 15 - Farinelli, Italian castrato (b. 1705) *August 31 - George Croghan, American colonist *December 27 - Henry Home, Scottish advocate and philosopher (b. 1697) *December - Hyder Ali, Indian general and Sultan of Mysore : See also 1782 deaths.